Jealousy
by Maddie Logan
Summary: Starfire finds out about Robin and Raven’s relationship. Feeling betrayed, she starts to get jealous of Raven.


Starfire strutted around the Titans Tower, floating half a meter off the ground and holding a big smile as she began to get ready to start the day.

Once she opened the doors to the living room, her eyes widened as she saw two of her friends sitting on the couch and talking intimately. Her mouth hung low as she witnessed the two of them share a warm-hearting kiss.

"...Friends?" She called out with uncertainty.

Raven and Robin retracted from eachother and slid away to the other end of the couch as they had just gotten caught by their innocent alien friend. They both blushed and looked away shyly.

"W-what was going on?" Starfire asked, looking bummed out already.

"Well, you see, Star... " Robin started, "when two friends like eachother and feel a certain way about eacho—"

"I know what the kissing means, but why? Are you two the couple?" She asked, dreading the answer she knew was coming.

"Yeah, Star. Sorry you had to find out this way" Robin replied, voice getting lower as the conversation got more and more uncomfortable.

Raven stood up and put her hood down, her long purple hair which she let grow out cascaded through her back. She walked towards Starfire and touched her shoulder.

"It's okay if you don't agree with Robin and I's relationship. After all, you did have a history with him" Raven said, trying to comfort her friend. She didn't want to get too into the topic of Starfire and Robin's history.

"I understand. I shall.. give you two the moment alone" She said, sadly. She floated her way back to her bedroom with her head hung low and the ends of her lips curving downwards.

As the automatic door shut, Robin and Raven looked at eachother, both sharing the same apologetic expression.

"We should've told her" Raven said "Did you see the look on her face when she saw us?"

"Yeah, I did. Just give her time alone. She wouldn't be too fond of seeing both of us" Robin decided, the atmosphere was thick and both Titans were thinking deeply.

"We should talk to her before we go on with this relationship" Raven told him, still not satisfied with his reply.

"But Raven, Starfire and I haven't had any sort of relationship since Tokyo. I think both of us made it pretty clear we're not going to have a relationship" Robin reasoned, walking closer to Raven as the girl crossed her arms and stared at the ground thinking.

"I know, but we still should've warned her. She's my best friend and you're her potential ex" Raven said, now staring at Robin's eyes hidden away by his mask.

"It's too early to be thinking of this stuff. We'll talk to her later okay?" Robin reassured, now walking to the kitchen and grabbing a pan from the cabinet "In the mean time, let's have breakfast"

Raven nodded and took a seat by the counter and watched as Robin made ham and eggs. Observing how Robin would smirk from time to time, how he knew exactly how to handle the bursting oil, and those muscles were certainly to die for.

**_RxR_**

Starfire burried her head on her pillow as she clutched it tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks and falling on the pillowcase as flashbacks of her and Robin together appeared in her mind.

She thought about the time Robin and her were announced prom king and queen for being the only two surviving people in the dance. The way he held her tightly as they danced. The look on her eyes as she knew he was the man she wanted for her own.

Then the scene this morning popped into her head, destroying the thoughts of her and Robin. She nearly ripped the pillow apart as she sat up and threw it on the ground, her eyes turning emerald. With her alien strength, she floated to her desk and grabbed it with all her might, throwing it to the ground.

Tears were still brimming from her now green eyes as she grabbed her bed post and tore it off from the mattress, throwing it next to the desk on the ground. She let out a broken scream and cried, falling to the ground as she lost the joy of flight.

She began thinking about all the time Raven got the best of things, everything she wanted was handed to her on a silver platter with no effort, every turn she makes, Raven was given a medal, an award and a trophy while she was only considered the innocent alien.

All the boys went for Raven because she was intriguing and was evidently hot, beautiful and hard-to-get.

Speedy went for her because she wasn't like the ither girls who were easy, she was a challenge.

Aqualad went for her because they had the same energy and they understood eachother.

Beast Boy went for her because they were opposites, no one talked to Beast Boy like how Raven talked to him, she was his dream girl.

Kid Flash went for Raven because she can beat him in a race with her teleportation power. She was savage, rude, sarcastic, and also hard-to-get with him. The fact that she clearly wasn't interested made him want her more.

Jericho wanted her too, they were both quiet, love reading books, and he would play the guitar to her because she was the one who seemed genuinely interested in his music.

Even Kyd Wykkyd had showed interest in her. In battles, she noticed how Kyd Wykkyd would always go for Raven and try to flirt with her and touch her. So did Red X and Adonis.

They all wanted Raven. Not Starfire.

Because to them, Starfire was an easy go. They would only resort to Starfire when Raven would walk away and lock herself in her room. They would only go for Starfire because they could easily take advantage of her innocence.

No one took her seriously. Not even Robin. She thought he was different. She had explained to him the jealousy she felt towards Raven. She thought he'd understand. She thought he'd know better than this. She thought he was hers.

But no, Raven always had to snatch everyone and everything from her. She had the beautiful purple hair and amethyst eyes and pale to grey skin, she had the curvy body and the long but thick legs.

She could never match for Raven.

**_RxR_**

"Where's Star?" Cyborg asked, taking the last bite of his ham.

"Yeah, she hasn't come down yet. Normally, she'd be telling us Tamaran alien blergnorf stories by now" Beast Boy joked, making hilarious goofy faces.

Cyborg smacked the back of his head, emitting an "Oww!" out of Beast Boy, "It's Blorthog, not Blergnorf, grass stain"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and snorted, "Sounds the same to me", he argued.

The rest of them rolled their eyes. They continued to eat but as Cyborg was done, he noticed Robin and Raven having their own discussion, a flirtatious discussion. Giggling and touching eachother from time to time.

Cyborg nudged Beast Boy and pointed towards Robin and Raven, "What's up with them?", he whispered.

"What? Everyone flirts with Raven" Beast Boy said, thinking nothing of it.

"Yeah, but Raven flirting back?" Cyborg said, suspicious.

"Yeah, that's a question mark" Beast Boy scratched his head.

The doors suddenly opened for the Tamaranean princess. She floated to the counted to grab her own breakfast. Her eyes were still red and puffy, head still hung low. She sniffed and it sounded like she was suffering from a cold.

"Hey, Star? You good?" Beast Boy asked, concerned.

"I am the okay" She also spoke as if she had a cold.

"You need some cough drops? Have some in my shoe just in case" Beast Boy offered.

"Just in case what?" Raven asked, ridiculed "Starfire, I'm sorry" She said, "I know we probably should've told you, we weren't thinking" She continued, trying to make up excuses.

"Yeah, it's out fault. You can scream and shout at us, we weren't taking your feelings into account" Robin said.

Cyborg and Beast Boy was confused about everything.

"Uh.. can someone explain what's going on?" Cyborg requested.

"There is nothing to explain, everything is.. the fine" Starfire dragged the last two words out under her breath but was still heard.

"You sure? You seem glum" Beast Boy asked. Starfire merely ignored him and continued to eat, taking her seat beside Robin — the only available spot.

"Starfire I want to talk about it, and we should. I just want to make things clear" Raven said.

"Not everything goes according to what you want to happen. Not everyone is devoid of sentiment" Starfire said, coldly.

Raven was taken aback by the comment Starfire had made about her.

"Star, I made a mistake but that doesn't mean I don't have sentiment" Raven replied.

"That is quite debatable"

"No, it's not. Everyone knows I have feelings"

"I oppose to that opinion"

"It's not an opinion it's a fact, and you can't oppose to that"

"Again, the debatable"

"You can't debate facts, that's like saying the word 'Turtles' doesn't have the letter T in them"

"But it is not a fact, Raven. It is the moot point"

"Okay, where are you learning these words??"

Starfire ignored Raven's last reply.

"I would like to eat without the arguing" She requested.

"Okay, fine. I'll give you that" Raven said as if it was the final straw. She got up and walked back to God knows where.

Everyone was now uncomfortable from the scene they had just witnessed, with Cyborg and Beast Boy still not knowing what's up.

"What" Beast Boy commented.

"Long story" Robin said, dodging the topic.

"Shall I make the long story into the short?" Starfire volunteered.

"Uh.. sure Star"

"Robin and Raven are now the couple"

**_RxR_**

"She didn't." Raven said in disbelief.

"She did! She told everyone in one short sentence" Robin whisper-yelled.

"Why would she do that? This doesn't sound like her" Raven asked herself.

"Yeah, she's normally very forgiving"

"This must've really hurt her"

"More than her sister"

"Really? I don't think anything could top that one"

"Well she is closer to us"

"Yeah, but Blackfire is family. I mean that's gotta hurt more"

"Yeah, but they did fall apart when she came to Earth"

"That doesn't matter, she's known Blackfire eversince, and she was close with her first"

"So this is how it's gonna be now that we' together? I never get to win anymore?"

"How much did you ever actually win"

"Yeah, good point"

"Dumbass"

**_RxR_**

"C'mon Star! Just talk to her, she tried to talk to you" Cyborg and Beast Boy pushed Starfire to Raven's room, trying to convince her to talk to Raven.

"I guess I shall" She knocked on Raven's door but received no answer so she let herself in, knowing very well the dangers and consequences she's getting herself into.

She saw Raven brushing her long luscious purple hair as she counted each stroke, "507, 508, 509, 510—"

She saw Starfire and paused, putting the brush down and turning to look at her friend.

Seeing Raven brushing her hair and taking care of herself to maintain how beautiful she looked only made Starfire mad with jealousy.

"Star, what's up" She asked, as though nothing happened this morning.

"I-..am sorry..." She finally said, holding her arm and looking down guiltily.

"Star, why were you so upset? I know it's partly about the history with Robin but there's something else you're not telling me" Raven said "You can tell me anything Star, I made a mistake, but I'm still your best friend, and you to me" She comforted.

"Robin and I have not had any sort of relationship after we had gone back from Tokyo. I did not care for him fancying other girls, I thought I was not in love with him anymore. But I did not realize it would be this hard to see him with _you_" She admitted, explaining herself with a few hesitations.

"Why? Why only me? Is it because we're best friends?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but no"

"What does that mean?"

"I... _envy you_" Starfire confessed which shocked Raven.

"What? That's ridiculous" Raven tried to laugh it off but stopped once she saw Starfire's serious face.

"No, it is not. You get everything you want, friend Raven. The beautiful hair, the gorgeous eyes, the curvy body structure, the long legs that would go forever as friend Speedy would put it, you get all the boys, the recognition, and I get... your rejects" Raven was shocked with Starfire's revelation, she hadn't seen this coming from her best friend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Why would you? You have the everything. You would not have to worry about me at all"

"I don't think any of that is true. You're beautiful, tall, tanned, and you're the cheerleader type, you're fun and bubbly and easygoing. You're not hard to love. For me, I only get them by looks, but when I show them how I am, and they're not so interested anymore. My own parents don't even love me, my siblings too. My life isn't perfect. Maybe it seems like it, but you wouldn't want to be me if you had a taste of what it's like" Raven divulged, explaining the side of her life that her friend doesn't understand.

"How hard would it be to have your looks and personality?" Starfire asked.

"Well, some people will comment about how emo and dark you look" Raven laughed a little and Starfire joined.

"And they're going to judge you for being heartless and vindictive" Starfire's eyes widened.

"You are not devoid of sentiment, Raven" Starfire said, taking back what she said earlier.

"I know you didn't mean it but I kind of am"

"You are not, friend. You are simply a closed book, you have trouble opening up to people, and that is not lacking a heart" Starfire comforted with a small smile.

Raven smiled as well, hugging her friend in the process.

"You're my best friend, Star. If Robin and I ever break up, it'll be because I dumped him for you" Raven joked and Starfire laughed.

They both started laughing hysterically about absolutely nothing. These were the moments Raven treasured.

"Wanna go the mall?"

"Oh! Glorious!"

**_RxR_**

As all of the Titans went to the mall to join Raven and Starfire, the boys soon complained about getting tired and wanting to go home but the girls were still shopping at every store, unable to carry all the bags, the made the boys carry them. And Raven and Starfire swore that that was the last time they ever let a guy come between them.


End file.
